Diskussion:Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt
Bilder Die Bilder sollten wie in Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land in der Zusammenfassung schöner verteilt mit Bildbeschreibungen eingebaut werden. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 18:05, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Nun, an sich finde ich die Idee an sich gar nicht mal so schlecht, bin aber wie Kai der Meinung, dass sie eher dort eingebunden werden sollten, wo sie auch thematisch hingehört, sprich in die Zusammenfassung. --D47h0r 19:35, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Ich denke, dass mir das nun ganz gut gelungen ist. Allerdings müsste noch ein wenig am Erzählstil geschraubt werden, da hab ich g'rad nur unzureichend abgeholfen.--Ken Keeler 19:58, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) :::Nach einer sprachlichen Überarbeitung hat dieser Artikel sogar durchaus Potential ein "exzellenter Artikel" zu werden. Inhaltlich ist doch soweit alles da, oder fehlt noch irgentetwas wesentliches an diesem Artikel?? --Kebron 15:50, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Ich hab ihn jetzt nicht nochmal genau durchgesehen, aber er kommt auf jeden Fall in Frage. Wir bräuchten sowas wie ein Peer review. --Memory 18:56, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Der Artikel hat auf jeden Fall das Potential zu einem "exzellenten Artikel" --D47h0r 19:27, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Eine Frage zum Film Vulkan liegt zig Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und die Vulkanier hatte niemals Interesse an der Erde, aber warum in aller Welt können die Englisch bzw. menschliche Sprache? Ich freue mich über Interpretationen und Lösungsansätze. --85.72.63.39 02:43, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) : Die MA ist nicht der Ort für Spekulationen, aber es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Vulkanier bei ihrem offiziellen Erstkontakt mit der Menschheit Universaltranslatoren entwickelt hatten. Zudem war es nicht der erste Kontakt von Vulkaniern mit den Menschen, wenn man den Erzählungen T'Pols (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Glauben schenken mag. Zudem hatte die Gruppe um T'Mir vorher im Orbit der Erde statistische Daten gesammelt. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:31, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) Mich würde noch interessieren, wie es die Crew der Phoenix eigentlich geschafft hat, mit dem Teil zu landen, sodass am Ende sie und das Schiff noch heile waren? Zottamann 23:51, 13. Dez 2005 (UTC) kleine Ergänzung "Interessant ist auch die Tatsache, dass in der Szene, in der das Vulkanierschiff auf der Erde landet, kurz der Schauspieler von Spocks Vater Sarek Lenard zusehen ist. Überlegungen ob dies einen geschichtlichen Hintergrund hat bleiben offen." Dies ist mir letztens im Fernsehen aufgefallen. Da ich die DVD nicht habe, konnte ich mir die Stelle kein zweites Mal anschauen. Wenn jemand anderer Meinung ist, so möge er die Stelle nochmal genau betrachten. Die Idee dahinter, dass Sarek schon vor dem ersten Kontakt auf der Erde gewesen sein könnte, finde ich äußerst interessant. Schon allein darüber könnt man ne eigene Serie schaffen, die aber wohl Star Trek - Enterprise zu ähnlich wäre;) :*augenverdreh* Bitte lies dir mal den Artikel über Sarek durch. Das kann gar nicht sein, denn der wird erst noch 2164 geboren - der Erstkontakt findet erst 2063 statt... Selbst wenn Mr. Lenard kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal einen Auftritt dort gehabt hätte, was ich jetzt mal gelinde gesagt zu bezweifeln wage, sagt das rein gar nichts über irgendeinen geschichtlichen Hintergrund aus. Der einzige, der bei der Landung so ähnlich aussieht wie eben Mark Lenard ist einer der Menschen, die die Landung mit Erstaunen verfolgen. :Dementsprechend entferne ich diese Information, da sie a) falsch ist (Mark Lenard hat keinen Auftritt im Film) und b) spekulativ ist bzw. zu Spekulationen verleitet. 00:12, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) Entfernte Hintergrundinformationen Von den zuletzt hinzugefügten Hintergrundinformationen habe ich wieder drei entfernt: * Als die Defianz Pulsphaser abfeuert, soll die Millenium Falken aus Star Wars zu sehen gewesen sein. Erstens heißt es Defiant, zweitens ist das Unsinn, da der Millennium Falke als LucasArts-Schiff niemals in einem Paramount-Film auftauchen würde. * Die Souvereign-Klasse sollte eigentlich die Nova-Klasse sein. So eigentlich unhaltbar, da die Sovereign-Klasse ausdrücklich für die Kinofilme entworfen wurde, weshalb sie auch nicht in den Serien DS9 und VOY auftaucht. Wo kommt das her? Quelle? * Crusher Spruch "Aber im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert sind die Borg noch im Delta-Quadranten" ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass die Borg auch bald bei Voyager auftauchen würden. Dass die Borg im Delta-Quadranten "beheimatet" sind, wissen wir seit "Zeitsprung mit Q", also ist es nur logisch, dass die Borg irgendwann in Voyager aufgetaucht sind. 16:19, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) ** Die Souvereign-Klasse sollte eigentlich die Nova-Klasse sein. :ich glaube das ist eine anspielung auf dashier. hat aber trotzdem hier nichts zu suchen --Shisma 16:26, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) :: Das mit dem Millenium Falcon ist wohl auch richtig. In der MA/en steht: ::"A CGI model of the Millennium Falcon (created for the Star Wars special editions) was inserted into the Borg attack on Earth by John Knoll, an ILM visual effects manager. The ship is, however, indistinguishable." Müsste man mal suchen, ob man da noch was genaueres zu findet. --Kebron 16:59, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) Wie dort steht: Es ist nicht zu sehen bzw. zu erkennen. Wenn es als Modell miteingefügt ist, sollte man es auch wirklich so reinschreiben. An der Stelle frage ich mich dann natürlich auch, was so ein blöder Unsinn (das Einfügen eines nutzlosen CGI-Modells, das Renderzeit kostet und damit effektive Kosten verursacht) soll, aber das ist wieder ein anderes Thema. 02:39, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC) Datas volle Funktionsfähigkeit Im Artikel wird ja nur vom Benutzen seiner sexuellen Funktionen in der Folge Gedankengift gesprochen. Aber was ist mit Datas erste Liebe? Hat man das vergessen, oder hat Lt. D'Sora Data nicht rangelassen? :Data spricht da von seinem sexuellen Kontakt mit Tasha Yar. Lt. D'Sora war in der Situation sie hatte erst eine Beziehung hinter sich und brauchte eher einen Mann zum kuscheln, reden usw halt eher einen Kumpeltyp und denke mal der Sex war ihr in diesem moment nicht so wichtig, deshalb gab es keinen Sexuellen Kontakt zwischen ihr und Data.--Klossi 09:21, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC)